Sabrina
How Sabrina joined the Tourney At the Witch Academy, Sabrina was getting bored of learning to be a witch. Just then, she was informed by Captain Falcon that the Smash Bros. Tourney has been announced. Falcon told Sabrina that Samurai Goroh was waiting for her, so she headed off to the Tourney and signed up. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in midair. After the announcer calls his name Sabrina points her half-witch wand at the camera which zooms saying "I've got to work with Cassandra for the good of the play, and not worry about her getting to know Harvey better.". Special Attacks Half-Witch Beam (Neutral) Sabrina shoots out a VERY fast beam from Sabrina's half-witch wand. Normally she shoots while standing in a backside pose. She can shoot while crouching also. Half-Witch Wand Boomerang (Side) Sabrina boomerangs her half-witch wand. Flight (Up) Sabrina starts levitating for 10 seconds. Gravitational Pull (Down) Despite appearing to be unable to cause damage by itself, Gravitational Pull has two distinct properties. If Sabrina is within range of any items, the Gravitational Pull will bring them towards Sabrina, allowing her to use them. Several items can be moved with one use of Gravitational Pull. If an item has been thrown by another character, Sabrina will gain ownership of the item as she brings it toward herself, nullifying any damage that it would have caused. If Sabrina is being directly attacked by a projectile that is not an item, the Gravitational Pull has a different purpose. Instead, the projectile will be nullified and will disappear. Super Half-Witch Beam (Hyper Smash) Sabrina charges her half-witch wand saying "Come, my Lord!" then shoots a narrow long beam forward. The trajectory can be controlled by the thumb pad. This beam will also bounce off the floor. Mega Half-Witch Beam (Final Smash) Sabrina charges her half-witch wand saying "Correction!" then blasts a huge beam at the opponent, covering a good amount of area. More damage can be added by mashing the attack buttons. Bonus Costume Sabrina's Bonus Costume is her live-action design. Her Bonus Costume does not have to be unlocked. All the player needs to do to access her Bonus Costumes is to highlight Sabrina and press Minus. Victory Animations #Sabrina throws her half-witch wand in the air and catches it saying "I'll apologize to both of them and we'll get rehearsals re-started tomorrow!". #*Sabrina throws her half-witch wand in the air and catches it saying "Who cares about doing what you command?! Half-witches don't have to listen!". (Heihachi victories only) #*Sabrina throws her half-witch wand in the air and catches it saying "Nicole Watterson, you aren't my best friend, so get out of here!". (Mrs. Watterson victories only) #Sabrina looks down then at the camera saying "I can't let Cassandra be Harvey's queen!". #*Sabrina looks down then at the camera saying "Give me your Fire Stingray machine!". (Samurai Goroh victories only) #*Sabrina looks down then at the camera saying "See, Nicole? I proved I was stronger than you.". (Nicole victories only) #Sabrina points her half-witch wand up and creates fireworks saying "I'm messing up the whole play, just because I don't want Cassandra to get too close to Harvey.". #*Sabrina points her half-witch wand up and creates fireworks saying "I'm messing up the whole play, just because I don't want Shin Kamiya to get too close to Jin.". (Shin victories only) #*Sabrina points her half-witch wand up and creates fireworks saying "I'm messing up the whole play, just because I don't want Etrigan to get too close to Merlon.". (Etrigan victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sabrina rides a broomstick to her start point and draws out her half-witch wand saying "Teach a lesson to that hamwich, turn the fan and roll the switch.". Special Quotes *Come, my Lord, and in our flight, tell me how would came this night! (When fighting Samurai Goroh, Heihachi, Etrigan, or Shin) *We gotta work some magic and get ourselves outta here! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Wait! WHOA, hold! Correction: not glad, NOT glad to see you! (When fighting Tasha D.) *I got us in over our heads. (When fighting Killer Moth) *There is no ninth planet, there are only eight!! (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *I know everyone on this block and I'm sure they'll each buy several boxes. (When fighting Barney D.) *At both schools, at the same time! 544 boxes total! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Why is everybody so worried about my chewing? (When fighting Pop Wheely) *Why do I have to be second best? Why can't I be best for once? (When fighting Yoshi, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Lo Pan, Cable, Jin, Heavy Mole, or Bishop) *Would you believe, uh my blow dryer blew up my cellphone which blew up my organizer which blew up my hard drive? (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *Oh, if that goblin I was dancing with wasn't so clumsy! (When fighting Buzz) *But the Ghost-o-Thon is tomorrow night and I haven't even figured out what I'm going to wear yet... (When fighting Kristen) *Well, wrong-o! I'm telling you it's just a little dust. (When fighting any member of the Super Readers) *Nobody noticed. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea? (When fighting Mr. Boyd) *Sleeping... (yawn) Herewith found... (When fighting Zurg) *You always say you'll be there for me when I need you! (When fighting Hamm) *I was saying that it's going to take me a long time to come up with a love spell if I don't have any help! (When fighting Kazuya) *Where can I find someone I can make fall in love with her? (When fighting Donkey Kong) *I mean, I love casting spells. (When fighting King K. Rool) *Do you think you can keep up, Nicole? (When fighting Nicole) *That's not MY Nicole! (When fighting Mrs. Watterson) Trivia *During cutscenes, Sabrina shares her English voice actress with Clarissa. *Sabrina shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Saige Copeland. *Sabrina shares her German voice actress with Brawl Japan *Her English voices differ; her gameplay voice is her Sabrina's Secret Life voice and her cutscene voice is her Sabrina, the Teenage Witch: Spellbound voice. She is the first American cartoon character to have this trait. *In Tourney 1, Sabrina takes on her Friends Forever design, just like Nicole Chandler, and her live-action design is a bonus costume. The reverse happens in Tourney 2, in which her live-action design is her default design and her Friends Forever design is a bonus costume. She shares this trait with the entire cast of characters from the American cartoon universe of The Powerpuff Girls. *Sabrina's Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Friends Forever direct-to-video film, her quotes from various Sabrina's Secret Life episodes, and some original quotes. *Sabrina Spellman's default rival is Samurai Goroh. Sabrina Spellman's second rival is Legolas. Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume